dark souls IIFiM crossover
by DrkS0ulsIIfan
Summary: Needs a title: What if Fluttershy found herself in Drangleic. Now she's trying to find a way home and with the help from a sorcerer named Lueen and a knight named Ventrius what could go wrong? Fluttershy is a warrior wearing elite knight armor with the heide sword and a bound wooden shield. Lueen has red hair and beard wearing what the sorcerer starts out with.
1. Chapter 1

"Drangleic a decaying kindgom I dont even know how i got here one minute i was looking for Angel then the next I was at the decrepit i knew it i woke up in a strange place i found a cottage ,or what looked liked a cottage, I spoke to four strange creatures I should say humans seeing as I am one now. You wouldnt believe what happened Twilight they asked me my name I told them it was Fluttershy then, they gave something to me it looked like a mini person ,human equilavent to pony, they told me it was a human effigy and I was a hollow now ,a thing that eats souls, well I became human , did I mention I was undead as a hollow? Well, I'm a different person now I'm no longer shy and timid I've seen death multiple times. I died so many times and I killed so many hollow and animal alike I even killed a dragon and a giant. If I return to Equestria don't ask me how the giant looked like I would like to forget what it looked like. I'm not really assertive as I was some time ago I forgot how long I've been here. I'm living in a village called Majula. I'm staying in a large decrepit mansion with a cartographer named Cale. We talk about maps believe it or not I'm quite fond of them now.I found a spell that allows me to send messages to other places or worlds if you would prefer. Please don't try and find me Drangleic isn't a very good place for the weak heart or anyone from Ponyville even Rainbow Dash. There is death and I stopped trying to talk those who want to harm me out of it now I talk with my Heide sword i believe the blacksmith Lenigrast told me what it is. We are all plagued with forgetfulness twice have I forgot where I was from. I'm trying to find my way back but please dont tell anyone I don't want anyone trying to get to Drangleic to get me as I have of yet a way to get back. I met a sorcerer on my traavels here his name is Lueen perhaps you would like to meet him. When I find a way home I will take him along he wishes to study our history and your magic. I wish i could say the same for Ventrius a knight who found me on his travels we killed the giant together he lives with Maughlin, he sells armor, Ventrius is trying to find the king the priestess by the bonfire mentioned. Well I hope this message reaches you Twilight and i hope you heed my warning about not coming here I dont want to see you lose your innocence as I have, from your friend Fluttershy."


	2. gift

A pink haired woman sent off to her home."May we see each other again and enjoy our lives together." She said as she walked down the path to Majula."Fluttershy! how have you been I haven't seen you since a long time I believe." A man with an accent said as he walked up to her to give her hug. Fluttershy returns the hug. "Neither have I old friend I was sending a message back home." She told him. " Ah, is there someone who steals your heart?" Lueen asked as she turns scarlet. " N-no one Lueen please can we drop this subject?" She wraps and arm over her shoulders " Come on I know there is someone you love so dearly and miss every night." Lueen stated to her with cheery disposition. His cheery personality reminds Fluttershy of Pinkie Pie but choses to drop the subject from her mind. Still scarlet Fluttershy walks down to Majula the village she calls temporary home. As she walked past the smithy she saw Lenigrast working on something a sword or an axe. She walked up to him to see what it really was." Ah, Fluttershy very good I need something from the fortress in the Forest of the Fallen Giants, Its very important for this sword I'm making." He told as he turned from his anvil." It looks more like an axe then a sword, but what do you need and who is this for? She asked. " I'm looking for a Rosiyan Blade , not the sword mind you but a a blade so i can melt it down. That is for the sword over there this is something I'm making for Ventrius. He's looking for something with more power then his sword of flames." Lenigrast explained. " a Rosiyan blade is from a fallen Rosiyan knight they came from the Kingdom of Rosiya." Lenigrast stated. "Rosiya what is that?please forgive me I haven't been here long enough to understand the history of these lands." Fluttershy asked. Lenigrast stopped hammering on the weapon and turned to looked at her. He then stood up and went to an old tome he picked it up then opened it to a page and gave it to her. What she saw suprised her. What she was looking at was a map of Drangleic but it looked different it was compromised of other kingdoms and Rosiya was the biggest." Before Drangleic there was Rosiya that stretched from the far north to the northern part of what is now Drangleic. The Rosiyans were believed to come from the northern mountains, the home of the Dwarves, into the lands below. The Rosiyans had great technology far greater then our own their weapons would've revolutionized warfare. But then the Threjians came, no one know where they came from other then the same mountains the Rosiyans came from. Rosiya was destroyed and the people fled south. Unfortunately the Drangleic king slaughter them all out of fear. Unfortunately before they came their weapons were destroyed by the Threjians. Now the Rosiyan culture military to economically was based on the dwarves. A Rosiyan sword is valuable and very well made more well made then what I made. I wish to recreate a Rosiyan sword, but to do that i need the same metal they used and I need a blade to melt down." Leningrast explained. " But who were the Threjians and why make the blade?" Fluttershy asked "No one knows who the Threjians were and I planned to make you a present for your birthday that you oddly remember as Ventrius can's remember Lueen's name. Now run along now and go get that blade. Oh before I forget go down to the armory a Rosiyan knight fell there that day when the Giants attacked." Lenigrast told her. Fluttershy excited that someone remembered her birthday other then her ran to the forest to look for the special blade.


End file.
